


Flatmates

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Flatmates

You set your coffee and newspaper on the table and sat down with a sigh. You were thankful that the coffee shop wasn’t too busy. You tipped in some sugar into your coffee and opened the newspaper as you stirred the sugar into your coffee. You found the property section and began to skim the page.

You and your current flatmate were being kicked out because the landlord decided to sell the building. As usual, you had left things to the last minute and hadn’t actually found a new place to live yet… And there was no way in hell you were moving back home with your parents. You’d rather live in a cardboard box under a bridge then ever go back there.

You sipped your coffee as you looked at all the places that were way out of your price range. Until your phone rang. Seeing it was your flatmate, you answered it.

“Hey,” you sighed.

“Any luck yet girl?” she asked.

“Nope. Why does everywhere have to be so damn expensive? What about you?”

“I got lucky. The girl in the flat above us found somewhere else and was looking for someone to share with…”

“And you beat me to it? Gee thanks.You’d be okay going back to your parents place, I don’t have that luxury. Thanks a bunch.”

“Sorry. Anyway, I’m gonna start packing my stuff. Talk later.”

You groaned putting your phone back down.

“Damnit!” you muttered, flipping to the last page of the properties in the newspaper. “Guess I’ll give this one a try. It’s the only one I’ll just be able to afford.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
It turned out that the guy looking for a flatmate was looking for someone to move in pretty much straight away. So you’d gotten the address and were stood outside now. The outside didn’t look much different from where you were, and it was closer to work which was a bonus. Checking the address in your hand, you pushed the buzzer for the right flat.

“Hello?” the speaker cracked.

“Hi, it’s {Y/N}, I called earlier…”

“Oh hey. Come on up. 3rd floor. Lift ain’t working though. Can’t miss it, it’s the only one with a red door,” the voice chuckled as the door clicked to say it was open.

You pushed the door open and made your way up the stairs.

“Well, at least I’ll keep fit walking up and down these bastards,” you chuckled to yourself.

You walked along looking for the red door. He’d been right, every door was blue except the one right in the middle which was red. Tentatively you knocked on the door. Less than a second later the door opened and you were greated by what you could only describe in that second as… Wow. He was a little taller than you, his blonde hair a little messy and flopping in his eyes, his blue eyes immediately locked onto yours.

“{Y/N}?” he asked, his accent more noticable in person than it did over the phone.

“Yeah. Pete, right?” you asked.

He nodded and shook your hand.

“Come on in,” he said, taking a step to the side to let you in. “Sorry the place is a bit of a mess. I’m in the middle of packing.”

“Oh… I thought you were looking for a flatmate?”

“Oh I am. I’m just going away for work for a couple of days. I do that a lot.”

“Ah, okay.”

“Anyway, let me show ya around.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The flat was great and with a little bit of help getting your stuff up the stairs, you’d moved in a few days after Pete had got back from his work trip. You’d been there about a week when you found out that Pete was a wrestler, as where his two friends Trent and Tyler who you’d accidentally bumped into wearing only a towel once because you didn’t realise they were there… That’d been awkward.

You got on really well with Pete and his friends and the four of you had become quite good friends. You’d accidentally found out from Tyler that Pete’s birthday was coming up soon, so you’d decided to surprise him by actually cooking dinner for that night… with a little help from Tyler because, well, your cookery skills weren’t exactly the best.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tyler had left about 10 minutes ago and you were just getting ready to plate everything up when you heard Pete come in.

“{Y/N}?” he called out.

“In the kitchen,” you replied.

You heard the thud of his gym bag hitting the floor by the door and the creak of a loose floorboard as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Something smells good. You order in?” he chuckled.

“No, I cooked for you,” you smiled as you finished serving up the food. “Um, happy birthday.”

“You did this for me?”

“Well, yeah. I thought it was only polite that I did something slightly resembling nice for your birthday,” you chuckled.

“Wow. Thanks.”

“Now, sit down.. Tyler helped a little so it should just about be edible,” you laughed.

“This looks great. You didn’t need to go to so much trouble.”

“Hey you were nice enough to let me move in here with you, so I can at least cook you one meal.”

“Alright. I’ll shut up and enjoy it then,” he chuckled. “Damn this does look good.”

You blushed at the compliment and watched nervously as he tried it.

“Oh wow! You’re totally gonna have to make this again {Y/N}. It’s great.”

“Thanks,” you said blushing even more, trying to busy yourself with trying yours.

You both sat eating quietly for a bit, until Pete spoke up again.

“Hey, so, um, me and the lads are going out later for a few birthday drinks, would you, maybe, wanna come with us?”

“I wouldn’t want to be in the way…”

“Bullshit. You’re one of my mates too. I want ya there.”

“Really?”

Pete nodded.

“Well… okay. If you insist.”

“Brilliant,” he grinned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To say you were a little tipsy would be an understatement. You, Pete, Trent, Tyler and a few of Pete’s other friends had met at a nearby club and were trying your hardest to drink the place dry.

You’d been quite surprised by how relaxed Pete was seeing as you didn’t really think he was that much of a sociable guy, but here he was in front of you, after his 6th drink, in the middle of the dancefloor, dancing and laughing like a kid. You found yourself watching him and smiling.

“Whatcha staring at doll?” asked Tyler as he stood next to you.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy before,” you mused.

“It could be the booze,” Tyler chuckled. “Or it could be the fact you’re here.”

“Me?” you frowned.

“He talks about ya a lot.”

“Why… why would he talk about me? I’m just his flatmate.”

“Well… and don’t say I told ya, we all reckon he’s got a crush on ya…”

You started laughing.

“Damn. You almost had me fooled then. I almost believed ya.”

You kept laughing until you turned and saw the serious look Tyler was giving you.

“Wait… you’re not joking?”

Tyler shook his head.

“Nope.”

You turned your head to look at Pete, who was still laughing and dancing. You’ll admit that when you first met him you thought he was hot, and as you’ve got to know him you’ve found that you actually had a lot in common, but would you go as far as to say you had a crush on him, or maybe even more? The more you watched him, the more you started to think that maybe you did.

“Shit,” you muttered, forgetting that Tyler was still stood next to you.

“Ya alright?”

“I… um, yeah. Starting to get a bit of a headache. Um, can you let Pete know that I’m sorry, and I’ll see him later, yeah?” you said, quickly grabbing your stuff.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” said Tyler, a little confused. “Ya want me to walk ya back?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Thanks though. See you later Tyler.”

You rushed out of the club, hoping Pete didn’t see you. As the cold air outside hit you, you shivered. Quickly looking around you called a cab and went back to the flat, your mind reeling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d got back to the flat, changed into your pjs and decided to sit and watch some random movie on TV to get your mind off what Tyler had told you. You must have fallen asleep at some point because you were woken up by Pete’s hushed voice whispering to someone.

“She looks so fuckin’ cute when she’s asleep.”

You shifted slightly as you woke and slipped off the couch onto the floor with a thud.

“Fuck,” you muttered, sitting up.

“Ya alright {Y/N}?” asked a concerned, but drunk Pete.

“I’m good. Didn’t mean to fall asleep?”

“Ya feeling any better?” he asked sitting on the couch where you’d been. “Ty said ya weren’t feeling too good.”

“Yeah… I, um, was just getting a bit of a headache. Loud music and alcohol don’t mix,” you smiled lightly.

Pete lent down a little and kissed the top of your head.

“There,” he chuckled. “All better.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. Seeing Pete drunk was quite something, he had this almost childish sense to him and it made him seem adorable. You quickly realised what you were thinking and bit your lip.

“Um… thanks.”

“Ya shouldn’t bit ya lip, ya know?” he said, pointing at your lips. “You’ll make ‘em sore and then they’ll need kissin’ better.”

“Depends on who’d kiss them better. It might be worth it,” you said, without thinking.

“What if it were me?” he asked.

“Ask me again when you’re not off your head drunk,” you said, sounding more confident than you actually felt.

“Alright….,” he said, getting up a little wobbly. “But I’ll tell ya this now… drunk or not, I’d kiss ya in a damn heartbeat {Y/N}… Been tryin’ for months ta get the courage to tell ya… I love ya {Y/N}”

Your jaw dropped at his words as you watched him weave his way towards his room.

“Oh, and by the way, you totally snore,” he chuckled. “Night gorgeous.”

“I do not snore!” you said dumbly.

He laughed as you watched as he stumbled into his room and shut the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning you snuck into Pete’s room and left out a bottle of water and some painkillers on his bedside table.

As you sat in the kitchen drinking your coffee before heading out to work, Pete stumbled in, obviously a little hungover.

“Did ya leave me those painkillers?” he asked quietly.

You nodded, sipping your coffee.

“Thanks,” he smiled lightly, walking over towards you to grab a coffee from the machine. “You working today?”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “Until 6.”

“6? That’s cool… Gives me plenty of time to go shopping and cook ya something nice then.”

You spun round to look at him.

“Why would you want to cook for me?”

“Cause I meant what I said last night and I thought I’d prove it,” he shrugged.

“I’ll make sure I’m home on time then,” you smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Wait, what?” he blinked in surprise. “Ya mean….?”

You walked away from him and grabbed your bag and keys from the counter.

“In answer to your question from last night… I’d love it if it was you who kissed my sore lips better,” you winked. “See you tonight… babe.”

It was your turn to leave him stunned as you left the flat. You weren’t even annoyed that you had to walk down the three flights of stairs because the lift was out of order again. You were happy.


End file.
